Prejudiced Choices
by SlytherinDaughterofAthena
Summary: AU Headmaster Dumbledore received a letter from the King and Queen of magical Italy informing him that their only child would be attending Hogwarts in September with his servant. They asked him to watch over their son while he was attending; he agreed. They sent two names to Dumbledore without telling who their heir was. Dumbledore chose the wrong boy. Better summary in AN
1. Off to Hogwarts

**A/N:** I am still not sure if I am going to rewrite 'The Savior's Savior' or not. If you have read it, please let me know if you think I should rewrite it. Thanks! This is going to start off as a short story, but I may make it longer. Not sure yet. Also, this was inspired by 'The Wrong Royal' by Girlsrule2424.

 **Prejudiced Choices**

 **Summary:** AU In 1971, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts received a letter from the King and Queen of magical Italy informing him that their only child would be attending Hogwarts in September along with his servant. They asked Dumbledore to watch over their son while he was attending, and Dumbledore readily agreed. They sent two names to Dumbledore: Severus Snape and James Potter, without mention of who their heir was. After James was Sorted into Gryffindor, Dumbledore decided he was the heir. That mistake cost him everything...

 **Pairing(s):** Lily/Severus

 **Warning(s):** Dumbledore!Bashing, OOC Characters, AU

 **Words:** 2,704

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I am merely messing around with the characters.

* * *

 **Chapter I: Off to Hogwarts**

 _July 1971 - Headmasters' Office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland_

Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sat in his office going over the list of new students coming to Hogwarts in September. Among them were Sirius Black, who was from a very Dark family and would most likely be in Slytherin, Peter Pettigew, whose mother was a former Hufflepuff, and Remus Lupin, a werewolf. Dumbledore scowled as he saw how many Dark students there would be this year. He felt slightly better knowing that he had a chance to change them and take them under his wing, but he was firm in his belief that Dark wizards should not be allowed to do magic. It was just too dangerous! They could end up killing someone! Tom Riddle is a good example of why Dark wizards should be exterminated.

As Dumbledore sat contemplating ways to bring the Dark wizards under his control, an Eurasian eagle-owl came soaring into his open window. The owl had a letter tied to it with silk red ribbon and perched on Dumbledore's desk, holding out its leg impatiently. Dumbledore took the letter from it, and it flew away. Apparently, it didn't need a reply. The letter bore no outer markings, and Dumbledore cast a few spells to ensure it was safe before opening it. The letter read:

 _Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards:_

 _Greetings, Headmaster. We are writing to inform you that our son and heir will be attending Hogwarts in the fall for his first year. If all goes well, he shall continue attending until his graduation. Attending with him is his servant who is the same age. We ask that you watch over our son to ensure things go smoothly. As Crown Prince of Magical Italy, there are many threats to his life; having heard many good things about Hogwarts and the safety of its students, we decided to give you a chance. Keep in mind that if anything happens to our son while he is there, you will be the one to suffer the consequences._

 _The name of our son and his servant are Severus Snape and James Potter. Do keep an eye on both of them, but keep their statuses a secret; they wish to attend as normal students. They shall see you in the fall, Headmaster._

 _Sincerely,_

 _King Arcangelo I and Queen Elisabetta of Magical Italy_

Dumbledore's eyes widened as he read the letter; this was great news for him. His prestige and respect will grow in wizarding Britain when they hear of how he guided the Italian prince. But which boy was it? There were two names on the letter and neither the King nor Queen had a surname. Dumbledore figured that it was the first name on the list, Severus Snape, but he wouldn't be sure of it until the Sorting. Dumbledore sat back and began to come up with a plan to make this all work in his favor. Soon, all wizards and witches would respect him. He'd make sure of it.

* * *

 _1 September 1971 - Summer home of King Arcangelo I, Queen Elisabetta, and Crown Prince Severus of Magical Italy_

Crown Prince Severus of Magical Italy woke up to a bucket of ice cold water being splashed on him. He sat up quickly, glaring at his servant who stood by the bed holding an empty bucket and laughing.

"What was that for?" Severus asked irritably. James took a moment to compose himself before answering his master, who he could sense was in a bad mood.

" _Scuse_ , _Sua Altezza_ ," James answered. _(Trans: Apologies, Your Highness)_ "But it is seven o'clock and the _re_ and _regina_ requested that you join them for breakfast at eight o'clock before we have to leave." _(Trans: king; queen)_

"That is another hour, James," Severus responded with a raised eyebrow.

"I know, _Sua Altezza_ ," James replied. "But you need to wash up, and I was not sure how long it would take to wake you." Severus groaned and grumbled, but followed his servant to the adjourning bathroom. James started the water for a bath before turning to his master to help him undress.

James and Severus were about five foot and both had black hair. James' hair, however, was short and unruly, sticking out the sides of his head unless he gelled it down; the only times he did so were special occasions. Severus' hair was long, past his shoulders, and he generally kept it tied back with a ribbon. James' skin was tanner than Severus', but they were both pale; they were lean, slender, and muscular, and many girls would say they were handsome. James had hazel eyes while Severus had black, but they both had the features of aristocrats. They were pranksters and were constantly in a prank war, but they could be be serious when required. James had been Severus' servant since his fifth birthday, and they had been best friends since.

Severus slipped into the tub, and James let the water run for a little longer before turning it off. He lathered his hands with shampoo before gently scrubbing at Severus' head and washing his master's hair.

"James?" Severus spoke up.

" _Sì_ , _Sua Altezza_?" James replied as he rinsed Severus' hair.

"What do you think Hogwarts will be like?"

"Cold and wet," was James' immediate response. "And boring. It is a school; I highly doubt pranks and mischief will be tolerated."

"Maybe," Severus said thoughtfully. "But I am sure we can get away with some mischief."

"Probably," James' eyes sparkled with delight. "We are masters at sneaking around."

"What do you think the Headmaster is like?" Severus inquired. "Mamma and Papà said they wrote him to inform him that we are attending. Do you think he will do everything in his power to keep us, or at least me, content? Or do you think he will not give us any special privileges." James thought for a moment before responding.

"It depends on the type of person he is," James finally said. "I would not put it past him to do anything to get on your good side, even turn a blind eye on pranks." Both boys sat in silence as Severus finished his bath. When he was done, James helped him dry off, dress, pull his hair back and tie it with an emerald green ribbon, and then escorted him to the dining room.

" _Ciao,_ Severus," Queen Elisabetta greeted him _(Trans: Hello)_. She stood up and gave him a hug, and he kissed both her cheeks.

" _Buongiorno_ , Mamma," Severus responded. _(Trans: Good morning)_ "Where is Papà?"

"He will join us in a moment," Queen Elisabetta replied as they sat down. "He got a call from the Muggle Prime Minister concerning some accidental magic in Venice; apparently, a young wizard was not allowed to ride a gondola and flooded a store in retaliation. For now, we will talk. James, this will concern you as well."

"What is it, Mamma?" Severus inquired worriedly.

"It is nothing bad, Severus," Queen Elisabetta reassured her son. "I have already told you that Headmaster Dumbledore will look after you, but I want you both to promise to not abuse that. Pranks are acceptable, I know that you cannot live without them, but nothing too dangerous. There are four houses at Hogwarts, and it is obvious from the Headmaster's letters that he favors Gryffindor. I have done more research and the Slytherin House is considered evil. In truth, Slytherin is for the cunning, Hufflepuff for the loyal, Ravenclaw for the wise, and Gryffindor for the brave. Your papà and I do not care which house you find yourselves in, but we do wish you would make friends."

"Can we not hang out?" James spoke up.

"That is not what I meant," Elisabetta's eyes softened. "You are best friends and I do not wish that to change; however, it would be nice if you would make other friends. Try to change Hogwarts for the better, boys. It sounds as if it is a school full of prejudice and stereotypes. Do not conform to the social norm and, above all, trust each other."

" _Sì_ , Mamma," Severus said as James softly said " _Sì,_ _Vostra_ _Maestà_." _(Trans: Your Majesty)_

King Arcangelo walked in a couple minutes later and joined his wife and son. They ate breakfast in silence before Severus and James retreated to Severus' room to finish packing.

At ten forty-five, the royal family and James Apparated to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Severus frowned at the bright red train as James and his parents looked around.

"Off you go, _tesoro_ ," Queen Elisabetta pulled Severus into a hug and fussed over him worriedly. _(Trans: Darling)_ "James, please look after him; Severus, please look after James. I want you boys to stick together and support each other. Remember-"

" _Famiglia essere al primo_ ," the boys chorused _(Trans: Family comes first)_. Severus kissed his mother's cheek, hugged his father, and then followed James onto the train.

"I expect letters from both of you," Arcangelo told the boys when they leaned out a window to say goodbye again.

"Weekly letters," Elisabetta added. "And we will send you care packages. We will send the packages to James, so he can sort through them and moderate the amount of candy you eat."

"Mamma!" Severus cried, exasperated.

"Nothing you say will change my mind," Elisabetta declared. " _Ti amo molto_ , Severus. Take care of yourself, James. We will see you boys over winter holiday." _(Trans: I love you)_ The steam engine whistled, warning the family that they had to go. On the platform, students rushed to get onto the train and tell their families a last goodbye. Elisabetta held in her tears as her husband held her close while they both waved goodbye.

" _Addio,_ " James called as both boys waved frantically. _(Trans: Farewell)_

" _Arrivederci_!" Elisabetta called back. " _Ciao_ , Severus! _Ti vogliamo bene bambinos!_ " _(Trans: Goodbye; goodbye; I love you boys)_

" _Addio_ ," Arcangelo yelled. "We will see you over break!" The boys waved until they couldn't see the royal couple anymore before settling into the compartment. Severus laid stretched out on one bench while James sat across from him in another.

"What would you like to do, _padrone_?" James asked. _(Trans: Master)_

"You should not call me that," Severus replied. "If we want to be equals, then you should call me by my name."

"Do you want us to be equals?" James wondered.

"James," Severus said exasperatedly, "We have talked about this. We are going to pretend we are two normal boys. Therefore, we call each other by our given names. Anyone could know Italian, and then, the secret would be out."

" _Scuse, Padrone_ ," James apologized. "I will not do it again."

"It's fine James," Severus smiled softly. "I'm just worried I will not be allowed to enjoy this school year as a normal boy."

"I understand, _padrone_ ," James replied. "It's going to be hard, but I will do my best to treat you as an equal."

"That's all I ask," Severus whispered. The boys rode in silence for the first hour of the trip; it was not an awkward silence, though. Severus was filling out reports that his parents had given him, reports about schooling and funds. James was reading _Quidditch Through the Ages_ and keeping one eye on his master.

"Excuse me," a tall boy with fair skin, long, lustrous black hair, and grey eyes stepped into the compartment followed by another tall boy with light brown hair and green eyes and a short boy with mousy brown hair and blue eyes. It was the black haired boy who spoke.

"Yes?" James replied, seeing that his master wasn't paying attention.

"May we sit here?" the boy questioned. "I'm trying to hide from my cousins, and Remus and Peter got kicked out of their former compartment."

"Of course," James smiled brightly. He moved his stuff off his seat and gestured for the boys to sit.

"Is he going to move?" the black haired boy asked rudely, pointing at Severus. "Or are we going to have to share a seat?" James frowned and prepared to defend his prince, but Severus spoke up first.

"I apologize," he stated, smoothly sitting up. "I was preoccupied with a report that I had to finish. I would have moved sooner had I been able to stop reading the document. There is plenty of room for you." The black haired boy scowled and next to James; the short boy sat next to the black haired boy, and the brown haired boy sat next to Severus.

"What are your names?" James inquired politely.

"Black," the black haired boy answered shortly. "Sirius Black."

"I am Remus Lupin," the other tall boy said softly. "That is our friend, Peter Pettigrew."

"Black," Severus hummed softly. "Are your parents Orion and Walburga Black?" Black frowned and glared at Severus.

"Are you a pureblood?" he demanded.

"Are they your parents?" Severus retaliated.

"They are," Black scowled. "Are you a pureblood?"

"I am," Severus replied. "My name is Snape, Severus Snape."

"Snape isn't a pureblood name I recognize," Lupin spoke up. "Are you from another country?"

"I am from Italy," Severus confirmed. "My family is very powerful and has a lot of enemies; because of that, I changed my surname for my stay at Hogwarts."

"What is your name?" Black asked, turning to James and ignoring Severus completely.

"James Potter," James answered shortly, not pleased with Black's treatment of his master.

"My great-aunt is your mother," Black grinned. "I always wondered what happened to them."

"We moved to Italy," James informed him. "Mother and Father died when I was five." Black's grin faltered.

"I didn't know that," he said solemnly. "Were you living with relatives?"

"Yes," James lied. There was no reason for Black, Pettigrew, and Lupin to find out he didn't go to relatives; instead, he was hired by the Magical Royal Family of Italy. Most of the rest of the ride was spent in silence; all the boys were reading their textbooks or other books. However, when the ride was almost over, Black asked a question that changed everything.

"So, what houses do you think you'll be Sorted in?" James and Severus exchanged looks as Lupin answered first.

"I expect to be in Ravenclaw," he replied. "I'm not really brave or loyal."

"Hufflepuff," Pettigrew said. "Though I would love to go to Gryffindor."

"Black?" James asked. "Where do you want to go?"

"I hope Gryffindor," Black said. "But my whole family's been Sorted into Slytherin, so I might go there. And you?"

"I really do not know," James admitted. "Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, I suspect."

"I think I will go to Slytherin or Ravenclaw," Severus told them.

"You want to be a slimy snake?" Black sneered. "That's the evil house."

Before Severus could reply, the boys were told to change and get ready to depart. They had arrived. During the Sorting Ceremony, Pettigrew, Black, Lupin, and Severus were Sorted into Gryffindor and Severus into Slytherin. At the Staff Table, Dumbledore made a decision that changed everything...


	2. Years 1-4

**A/N:** Sorry it took me so long to update; I meant to update sooner, but ended up being really busy.

Anyway, I'm pretty sure I'm going to rewrite 'The Savior's Savior'. I'm not sure how it is going to turn out or when I'll publish it, but I'm going to rewrite it.

I'm only going to give a summary of most years since the most important year in this fic is fifth year. Up until then, it's mainly going to be a quick summary. This was inspired by 'The Wrong Royal' by Girlsrule2424.

Also, I'm sorry if some of the students I included in their year are incorrect. Narcissa Malfoy née Black is one that I'm not very sure of. One source said she started in 1966, another said she was in the same graduating class as the Marauders, Severus Snape, and Lily Evans. I'm not sure which is true, so sorry if the one I chose is wrong.

 **Review Responses:**

 **Guest** : Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it!

 **Wolf Shaman:** Thanks! I wasn't sure how the idea would turn out, but I'm glad you like it.

 **Prejudiced Choices**

 **Summary:** AU In 1971, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts received a letter from the King and Queen of magical Italy informing him that their only child would be attending Hogwarts in September along with his servant. They asked Dumbledore to watch over their son while he was attending, and Dumbledore readily agreed. They sent two names to Dumbledore, Severus Snape and James Potter, without mention of who their heir was. After James was Sorted into Gryffindor, Dumbledore decided he was the heir. That mistake cost him everything...

 **Pairing(s):** Lily/Severus

 **Warning(s):** Dumbledore!Bashing, OOC Characters, AU

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I am merely messing around with the characters.

* * *

 **Chapter II: Years 1-4**

 _1 September 1971 - Headmasters' Office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland_

Albus Dumbledore sat up in his office, sucking on a lemon drop and contemplating what happened at the Sorting.

 _3 Hours Ago…_

The First Years gathered walked into the Great Hall, Dumbledore watching them closely. He recognized Sirius and Narcissa Black, Mason Avery, Zacharias Nott, and a few other prominent purebloods. He scowled as the heirs to Dark families strutted into the Great Hall as if they owned the place. He saw a few Muggleborns, something that made him very happy. His Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration Professor, Minerva McGonagall, set the Sorting Hat on its stool, and the Sorting Hat sang its song.

"Avery, Mason," McGonagall called. Avery was quickly Sorted into Slytherin; Bagman, Ludo was Sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Black, Sirius," McGonagall called. The Black Heir strutted up to the Sorting Hat. The Hat went on his head, and, instead of automatically Sorting him into Slytherin as Dumbledore presumed, the Hat remained on his head for a few minutes before finally calling out, "Gryffindor!"

The Hall was silent as the Black Heir walked confidently over to the Gryffindor table. McGonagall took a few moments to collect herself before continuing. Only a few students stuck out to Dumbledore; Muggleborn Lily Evans, who was Sorted into Gryffindor, was one of them. She looked bright, confident, friendly, and happy; maybe she could help in the upcoming war. The other students that stuck out were Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, also Gryffindors, because they went and sat by the Black Heir. Dumbledore could tell they already knew each other and had a close bond, which pleased him. Hopefully, they would venture over to the Light and not join Tom Riddle.

"Potter, James!" Dumbledore watched as a black haired boy walked hesitantly up to the Hat. As he watched the young boy walk up to the stool, Dumbledore was sure he was the servant. He was shy, not very confident, and didn't have the grace of nobility. Plus, Dumbledore didn't think he looked Italian.

"Gryffindor!" the Hat called after a few moments. Potter removed the Hat and walked over to the Gryffindor table, sitting between Black and Evans. A few names later and Snape, Severus was called. Dumbledore watched as the boy he believed to be the Magical Italian Prince walked up to the Hat. He was confident and collected, the perfect pureblood. But the Hat surprised him; Severus Snape was Sorted into Slytherin.

 _3 Hours Later…_

"Slytherin," Dumbledore wondered aloud. "A prince in Slytherin? I suppose a prince would have to be resourceful to deal with the difficulties in their county, self-preservation is another princely trait what with all those out to harm him, and clever too so that he can come up with solutions to his country's problems. But cunning and ambitious? Plus, Slytherins turn out Dark." Fawkes trilled as if in agreement with the Headmaster. "Now, Gryffindor. A prince has to be brave, chivalrous, courageous, and daring. Potter must be the prince; Snape is definitely his servant."

The next morning, James was summoned to the Headmaster's office. Sirius, who seemed determined to become James' best friend, made jokes about why he'd be in trouble this early, but James had a feeling he knew why. Which is why he decided to talk to his master before going to his meeting with the Headmaster.

He found his master walking with Sirius' cousin Narcissa Black, her fiancé Lucius Malfoy, and the other Slytherin first years. He waited until his master was looking at him before signing to him: _We need to talk_. Severus made his excuses before following James down the hall; neither noticed the red-haired witch that followed them.

"Yes?" Severus raised an eyebrow in question.

"Is this secret enough?" James replied. Severus cast a look around before nodding.

"What do you want, James?"

"I got a summons to speak with the Headmaster," James said, straightening up. "I believe he believes me to be the _principe_." ( _Trans: prince_ )

"Speak with him then meet up with me by the Black Lake during lunch," Severus ordered. "We will decide what to do then."

" _Sì, Sua Altezza_ ," James bowed before leaving ( _Trans: Yes, Your Highness_ ). He went straight to the Headmaster's office and told the gargoyle the password (Sherbert Lemons. When admitted entry, he walked up a staircase before coming to a closed door; he knocked on the door, and the Headmaster called for him to come in.

"Am I in trouble, Headmaster?" James inquired as he sat down in the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"No, no," the Headmaster answered jovially. "Did you know that your parents sent me a letter asking me to look out for you?" When James nodded yes, Dumbledore continued. "I just wanted you to know that I am available if you ever need me; I have kept your status a secret from the other professors with the exception of the Deputy Headmistress. It is against the rules for me to not tell her. However, I will be here if you ever need me."

" _Grazie_ , Headmaster," James stood and prepared to leave. "May I go to class now?"

"Yes, yes, of course," the Headmaster's eyes twinkled. James left and went to his first class, Double History with the Ravenclaws. He successfully evaded Sirius' questions, but he did feel as if someone was watching him. At lunch, he slipped outside and met his master by the Whomping Willow. Neither noticed their red-haired spy.

" _Padrone_ ," James greeted him, bowing deeply.

"James," Severus inclined his head. "What did our esteemed headmaster want?"

"I was right," James allowed a little smugness into his voice. "He believes I am the _principe_ , and he wanted to let me know that he is there to help me. I believe he is a _leccapiede_." ( _Trans: a boot-licker/ brown nose_ )

"Without a doubt," Severus agreed. "But it will be fun to see what we can get away with."

"Don't you dare!" a short girl with fiery red hair and jade green eyes came into view. "Why would you even think of doing something like that?"

"Have you been there the whole time?" James demanded, moving to stand in front of his master protectively.

"I'll tell Dumbledore that you are planning to abuse his trust!" the girl threatened.

"Why you little-"

"James," that one word drew the hot-headed Gryffindor back. Severus stepped up and placed his hand on James' shoulder. " _Controllo voi stessi. Dobbiamo parlare con lei per primo. Lei non lo so perché stiamo facendo questo._ " ( _Trans: Control yourself. We should talk to her first. She doesn't know why we're doing this._ )

" _Possiamo avere fiducia in lei?_ " James asked, eyes never leaving the petite girl in front of them. ( _Trans: Can we trust her?_ ) " _Cosa fare se lei dice di tutti? Non si sarà in grado di avere una vita normale a scuola._ " ( _Trans: What if she tells everyone? You wouldn't be able to have a normal life at school._ )

"We will swear her to secrecy," Severus decided.

"What language is that?" the girl demanded.

"Italian," Severus replied, moving to stand next to James who made a noise of protest. James' fingers never left his wand and his eyes never left the girl in front of him. "What is your name?"

"Lily Evans," the girl looked nervous now but also determined.

"Muggleborn?" Severus guessed. Lily nodded hesitantly. "I am Severus Snape, and this is my best friend, James Potter. We are both purebloods, but where we come from, that really doesn't matter."

"You are from Italy?" Lily looked less nervous now but also confused.

"We are," James replied. "We only came here because Hogwarts is said to be the best school in Europe and Albus Dumbledore the best headmaster."

"There's more you're keeping from me," Lily accused them.

"If you swear a vow of secrecy, we will tell you," Severus challenged. Lily nodded slowly and said the vow.

"I, Lily Evans, vow to keep the secrets of Severus Snape and James Potter until they tell me I may share them. So mote it be."

"So mote it be," both boys chorused.

"Sit," Severus ordered, elegantly kneeling on the ground. "This is going to be a long conversation." James and Lily both sat; James next to Severus and Lily across from them.

"Why were you going to see how much you could get away with?" Lily questioned.

"What do you know about Magical Italy?" Severus asked her.

"I know they have a monarchy unlike Muggle Italy," Lily answered. "Why?"

"I am the Crown Prince of Magical Italy," Severus informed her. "When my parents die, I will be king. James is my servant, has been since we were five. My parents have heard bad things about Wizarding Britain and there has been much talk among the other leaders of the Wizarding World about interfering with their government. My parents asked me if I'd be okay with coming to Hogwarts to learn more about Britain's education and the hero of Wizarding Britain."

"But Headmaster Dumbledore thinks James is the prince," Lily's eyes widened.

"He does," James confirmed. "We want to see how much of a… brown-noser, I believe, he is. We want to see how much leeway he will give me."

"It is a good that the Headmaster believes James to be the prince," Severus spoke up. "He has no plans outside of school; he only wishes to continue serving me. If he gets expelled, there would be no consequences. If I get expelled, it would make international headlines and ruin Italy's image."

"How do you plan on testing boundaries?" Lily inquired excitedly.

"You are okay with this?" James was very surprised; Severus was too, but he hid it better.

"One thing I hate most in the world is people who do whatever they can to better themselves," Lily explained. "If the Headmaster allows you to get away with stuff just to better his name, he doesn't deserve the title. So, what's the plan?"

"We plan to start small," Severus began. "James and I love pranks and plan on starting a prank war. The pranks will get more elaborate if there are no consequences or if he just gives us detention; if he threatens suspension, we will tone it down."

"That is a good way to learn more about the prejudices here," Lily said thoughtfully. "It's only day one, but it is easy to tell Dumbledore favors Gryffindors; it's also easy to tell that no one likes Slytherins."

"Would you like to help us?" James asked.

"I'd love to."

The rest of first year went by fast. Severus and Lily grew closer together, and slowly, Lily came to like James. James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter also grew close. Sirius took to pranking Severus like a fish took to the water. Severus grew to hate Sirius, but he didn't say anything about it to James, knowing how close his best friend was with him. James started testing boundaries slowly. He hexed students in front of professors, and, when brought to Headmaster Dumbledore about it, was given detentions with Professor Slughorn, the Potions Professor, who spent the whole time talking with James about his own Hogwarts years. When Severus hexed James back, he was brought to Dumbledore and given detentions with Filch, the caretaker, or McGonagall, the Transfiguration Professor; he was made to either clean trophies, mud, or anything else Filch deemed dirty or write lines. After a couple months of this, Dumbledore started worsening Severus' detentions and even threatened suspension but kept assigning James the same detentions. When they got back to Italy, the boys only told Elisabetta and Arcangelo that James befriended Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew while Severus befriended Malfoy and Avery with both becoming close to Lily. They told them small things the Headmaster did, but not much. They wanted to wait until it got worse.

Second year went fast too. James, Sirius, and Peter found out Remus was a werewolf and told him that they didn't care. Sirius came up with the idea to become animagi to support Remus and accompany him. James agreed to learn but kept Remus' condition and the fact that he was learning to become an Animagi a secret from his master. It was hard for him, but he promised Remus he wouldn't tell anyone and he didn't want to lose the one friend, other than Lily and Severus, that he felt closest to. Sirius kept bullying Severus while Remus tried to get him to stop and Peter egged him on. James ended up asking Severus is he wanted him to tell Sirius to lay off, but Severus said he was okay with it. James and Severus kept pranking each other, and the Headmaster kept worsening Severus' detentions while letting James get off light. It soon became clear to James, Lily, and Severus that most of Hogwarts was prejudiced, and the Italian Prince vowed to fix that.

In third year, James joined the Quidditch team as a Chaser. Sirius, Remus, Peter, and James started calling themselves the Marauders, and Lily came up with a name for James, Severus, and herself: in private, they called themselves _La Polizia di Hogwarts_ , the Hogwarts Police, or LPH for short. James started pranking Severus more, causing Severus to prank him back. The Headmaster started turning a blind eye on James and worsened Severus' punishments. Lily protested that this wasn't fair, but both boys assured her that it wouldn't matter once Dumbledore was out of Hogwarts.

Fourth year passed much the same with Sirius' bullying getting worse. Then fifth year came. Fifth-year started the off the same, but there was one difference: Severus and Lily started dating after fourth year. There was a lot of bullying due to a Gryffindor and Slytherin dating, but neither cared. At least, until the Headmaster decided to get involved...


	3. Strike One, Strike Two

**A/N:** Sorry it took me so long to update; I meant to update sooner but ended up being really busy.

This was inspired by 'The Wrong Royal' by Girlsrule2424.

Also, I don't speak Italian. I apologize if any of the translations are wrong.

Finally, bold parts in this chapter are taken from _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_.

 **Review Responses:**

 **Obsidian:** I'm glad you're enjoying this! Don't worry; this is not going to be Jily. You'll have to wait and see if they will.

 **Amarenima Redwood:** I'm glad you like it! Sorry, it took me so long to update.

 **Paladium:** Thanks! I hope you continue to enjoy it!

 **Guest** : Here's some more!

 **James Potter:** Thanks!

 **Prejudiced Choices**

 **Summary:** AU In 1971, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts received a letter from the King and Queen of magical Italy informing him that their only child would be attending Hogwarts in September along with his servant. They asked Dumbledore to watch over their son while he was attending, and Dumbledore readily agreed. They sent two names to Dumbledore, Severus Snape and James Potter, without mention of who their heir was. After James was Sorted into Gryffindor, Dumbledore decided he was the heir. That mistake cost him everything...

 **Pairing(s):** Lily/Severus

 **Warning(s):** Dumbledore!Bashing, OOC Characters, AU

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I am merely messing around with the characters.

* * *

 **Chapter III: Strike One, Strike Two...**

 _April 1976 - Headmasters' Office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland_

"You wanted to see me, Headmaster?" Severus asked, stepping into the office carefully.

"Yes," the old man said sternly. "Sit." Severus obeyed, wondering why he was here. He hadn't played any pranks on James lately…

"Do you know why you are here?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, Headmaster," Severus replied respectfully.

"I was recently made aware that you and Miss Evans are in a… relationship,"

"We are," Severus confirmed. "But I do not see why that concerns you."

"I was just trying to look out for your master," Dumbledore answered. "Will you be fully invested in your master or will you spend more time with your girlfriend?"

"I am afraid I do not understand, Headmaster," Severus said carefully.

"Break up with Lily Evans," Dumbledore ordered. "Or I will write a letter to your employers and tell them you are neglecting your duties."

 _Va al diavolo, cazzo_. Severus swore in his head. He couldn't believe Dumbledore would do that. He still hadn't told his parents about Dumbledore's treatment of him, and they hadn't told Dumbledore he chose the wrong boy.

"I understand, Headmaster. May I go?" At Dumbledore's nod, Severus slipped out, cursing in his head the entire time. He went outside to where James and Lily were waiting.

"Sev," Lily greeted him, a beautiful smile on her face. "What'd Dumbledore want?"

"He told me to break up with you," Severus informed her. "He threatened to write to Mamma and Papà if I didn't."

" _Cazzo che ti fotte_ ," James swore.

"Language, James," Severus warned him.

"Mi dispiace," James apologized, bowing his head in submission.

"What are we going to do?" Lily interjected. "He ordered you to break up with me."

"I believe," Severus said slowly. "That we are too invested in this plan to back out now. I don't want to break up, but we have to fully expose Dumbledore."

"What if I broke up with you?" LIly suggested.

"What?" Severus shot her an incredulous look.

"This is the perfect opportunity," Lily enthused. "We've been pushing the boundaries slowly, and this could be it!" Severus and James share a look before turning to Lily.

"Let's do it."

 _June 1976 - Headmasters' Office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland_

Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter were outside, laughing and joking around. They sat under a tree, Remus reading and the other Marauders joking around. Groups of students were gathering outside, enjoying the rare nice day outside and relaxing after their O.W.L.s. Severus and Lily walked out, holding hands and joking together. Lily gave Severus a peck on the cheek and headed toward a group of girls. Severus continue to the water's edge, nearing the tree where the Marauders sat. Sirius shot Severus a dirty look and turned to James, a glint in his eyes.

"I'm having a bad day," Sirius announced. "Any ideas on how to make it better?"

" **This will liven you up, Padfoot," James said quietly.** He hated doing this, but he had his orders from his master. And he always obeyed his master. **Sirius and James stood up. Remus and Peter remained sitting: Remus was still staring down at his book, though his eyes were not moving and a faint frown line had appeared between his eyebrows. Peter was looking from Sirius and James to Severus with a look of avid anticipation on his face.**

 **"All right, Snivellus?" said James loudly.** Severus reached towards his robe, grabbing his wand, but James beat him to it.

 _ **"Expelliarmus!"**_ **Severus' wand flew twelve feet into the air and fell with a little thud in the grass behind him. Sirius let out a bark of laughter.**

 _ **"Impedimenta!"**_ **he said, pointing his wand at Severus, who was knocked off his feet, halfway through a dive toward his own fallen wand.**

 **Students all around had turned to watch. Some of them had gotten to their feet and were edging nearer to watch. Some looked apprehensive, others entertained.**

 **Severus lay panting on the ground. James and Sirius advanced on him, wands up, James glancing over his shoulder at the girls at the water's edge as he went. Peter was on his feet now, watching hungrily, edging around Remus to get a clearer view.** James muttered a curse under his breath and Severus went flying into the air. He was turned upside down, his robes falling and revealing his underwear. His face went red, but he didn't say anything.

"Aw, look at poor Snivellus," Sirius taunted. "He's so pale and sickly."

 **"Leave him ALONE!"**

 **James and Sirius looked around. James's free hand jumped to his hair again.** Lily stormed toward them, an angry look on his face.

"C'mon Evans," Sirius responded, a grin on his face. "The slimy snake deserves it."

 **"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted. She had her own wand out now. James and Sirius eyed it warily.**

 **"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James earnestly.**

 **"Take the curse off him, then!"**

 **James sighed deeply, then turned to Severus and muttered the counter curse.**

 **"There you go," he said, as Severus struggled to his feet again, "you're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus-"**

 **"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"**

"What did you call me?" Lily rounded on Severus, face red.

"Lils, I didn't," Severus tried to explain.

"No," Lily exploded. "I've dealt with your iffy interests and your horrid friends, but this is it. We are done!" Lily stormed off, Severus hurrying after her. James noticed Dumbledore standing near, smiling, and he snarls under his breath.

"I'm going inside," James announced. "Snape ruined my day." He marched off, leaving his friends joking around.

"James," Lily called. James turned, and she pulled him into an abandoned classroom.

" _Bravo_ ," Severus praised him. Lily sat next to him on a desk, holding his hand and smiling. "I think they believed it."

"I saw Dumbledore," James informed them. "He was smiling. I don't think there will be any consequences for what I've done." There was shame in his voice and posture; Severus and Lily exchanged looks before Severus hopped off the desk and approached James.

"Look at me, James," he commanded. James met his master's eyes and saw only pride in them. "You followed my orders perfectly even though you didn't agree with them. For that, I thank you."

"I'm proud to serve you," James replied, a smile on his face.

"The next step is to make sure no one knows that it was a setup, and Severus and I are still together." Lily spoke up.

"Keep quiet for the last two weeks," Severus ordered James. "We don't need Dumbledore suspecting anything. We still won't tell Mamma and Papà anything, but I have a feeling next year is going to be horrible."

"I hope Dumbledore does not try anything drastic," Lily commented. "But I have a feeling he will."

"If he does, we will destroy him," Severus vowed. "He's used up his chances."

 _Late June 1976 - Summer home of King Arcangelo I, Queen Elisabetta, and Crown Prince Severus of Magical Italy_

Severus sat in the sitting room with his parents and James. There was tea on the table in front of them along with pastries. Elisabetta, Arcangelo, and Severus were snacking on the pastries, but James only had a cup of tea, having refused the offers of food.

"How has school been? Has Dumbledore revealed his true colors?" inquired Elisabetta.

"It has been normal," Severus replied. "He has treated us the same as he always has."

"You have never told us how he treats you," Arcangelo commented. "Only that he treats you the same way year after year."

"Everything is fine, Papà," Severus assured him.

"And how are you and Lily doing? Will she be visiting this summer?" Elisabetta asked.

"We are still together, Mamma. She is not able to visit because her parents want her to spend the summer with family."

"Good. You'll have plenty of time for lessons," Arcangelo stated. Severus groaned, and his parents and James laughed. This was going to be a long, boring summer.


	4. Strike Three

**A/N:** Once again, I am sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy and stressed lately.

On the plus side, there's 46 followers, 26 favorites, and 17 reviews! I can't believe I've gotten this many! I wasn't sure how this story would be received. Furthermore, we are nearing the end. I'm thinking this chapter and only one more. We'll see how it pans out.

Sorry if Sirius telling Severus how to get to the Shrieking Shack isn't accurate. It's been awhile since I've read the books, and I couldn't find much online.

This was inspired by 'The Wrong Royal' by Girlsrule2424.

Also, I don't speak Italian. I apologize if any of the translations are wrong.

 **Review Responses:**

 **Guest:** Here's more!

 **readingaddict24:** Sorry for the wait, but I'm glad you like it!

 **Sakura Lisel:** Severus' temper is definitely getting riled up; he's about to break, don't worry. Although, I do like your suggestion. Not sure if your question is rhetorical or not, but I'll answer it anyway. In my story, Dumbledore only pays enough attention to his students to get them through the years. If they aren't exceptional, he will forget them soon after they leave. James' parents weren't exceptional students, so he doesn't remember them. Thanks for the review!

 **Suzululu4moe:** Once the King and Queen find out how he's been treating their son, definitely.

 **Amarenima Redwood:** Thanks! I hope you enjoy this one too!

 **tigerlily124:** I'm really glad you enjoy it! You're welcome!

 **Guest:** I'm really glad you love it! Sorry for the long wait.

 **Wolf Shaman:** I'm honored that my story meets your expectations. I hope the rest of it doesn't disappoint you!

 **Prejudiced Choices**

 **Summary:** AU In 1971, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts received a letter from the King and Queen of magical Italy informing him that their only child would be attending Hogwarts in September along with his servant. They asked Dumbledore to watch over their son while he was attending, and Dumbledore readily agreed. They sent two names to Dumbledore: Severus Snape, and James Potter, without mention of who their heir was. After James was Sorted into Gryffindor, Dumbledore decided he was the heir. That mistake cost him everything...

 **Pairing(s):** Lily/Severus

 **Warning(s):** Dumbledore!Bashing, OOC Characters, AU

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I am merely messing around with the characters.

* * *

 **Chapter IV: Strike Three…**

 _1 September 1976 - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland_

"We're home," Severus whispered. He knew James and Lily couldn't hear him, but he didn't care. He was back at Hogwarts. As much as he loved Italy and seeing his parents (not to mention being away from Dumbledore), Hogwarts was his second home, and he was glad to be back. He had a feeling that this year was going to change everything; he was just going to have to be careful.

The first part of the year went just like the other years; James and the Marauders would prank Severus, not get in trouble, and practice becoming Animagi. James still hadn't told his master that he was learning the art, and it was worrying him more every day. He'd never kept a secret from his master and best friend; the guilt was gnawing at him, and he knew he'd have to come clean soon. The Marauders managed their transformations right before Winter Break and spent November's full moon with Remus in the Shrieking Shack, a rickety house in Hogsmeade believed to be haunted. There was an entrance beneath the Whomping Willow, a tree planted in their first year to hide the entrance, so the students wouldn't find a werewolf hideout. The next spring, everything still seemed normal. No one figured out that Severus and Lily were dating, and Dumbledore didn't try anything drastic. But Sirius made one mistake that revealed everything…

 _4 April 1977 - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland_

"I just want to know why Lupin disappears every month," Severus told James angrily.

"I can't tell you!" James pleaded desperately. The two had been arguing since earlier that morning; James was upset, and Severus was slowly getting angry.

"Why not?" Severus exploded. "I'm your best friend! Your brother!"

"I promised Remus I wouldn't tell anyone," James admitted. "I don't want to break his trust."

" _Mi dispiace_ ," Severus sighed _(Trans: I'm sorry)_. "I just don't like secrets."

"And I don't like keeping secrets from you," James admitted. "But I gave Remus my word."

"I understand," Severus assured him. And he thought he did, but the rest of the night he couldn't stop wondering where Remus went once a month.

Later that night, after curfew, Severus was sitting outside gazing at the stars, something he and James would do all the time in Italy. He sat up when he heard a noise; it sounded like a teacher. He looked across the grounds and saw Madame Pomfrey, the school's mediwitch, escorting Remus Lupin across the school grounds. _Maybe I can find out what James is hiding from me._ Severus thought as he got up and slunk along the shadows, but by the time he got to where Lupin and Madame Pomfrey were, they had disappeared.

"What are you doing Snivellus?" Severus cursed under his breath but turned to face Black.

"Relaxing," Severus responded coolly. "Is that a problem?"

"You're _spying_ ," Sirius sneered. "You're watching Remus."

 _Well, he certainly isn't the brightest,_ Severus thought. _Honestly, even if I wasn't, I would be questioning him about what Remus is doing now. Why does he want me to question him?_ Severus' eyes narrowed as he realized Sirius was baiting him. But why?

"What's it to you?" he challenged.

"I can tell you where he's going," Sirius offered. "And how to get in."

"But you won't tell me why" Severus finished. "Tell me."

"Now, now," Sirius smirked. "You're going to have to offer me something in return."

"What do you want, Black?"

"I'll tell you after you find Remus."

"Why would I agree to that?" Severus asked in disbelief.

"Because you are desperate to find out his secret," Sirius answered. "Do we have a deal?"

"We have a deal," Severus said grudgingly. "Where do I go?"

JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP

James was walking outside to meet Sirius before the two snuck into the Shrieking Shack where Remus transformed every month. He was running late because Lily had stopped him, asking if he had seen Severus. He slipped outside and was about to cross the grounds when he heard Sirius talking to someone.

"And then you'll find out," Sirius was saying. "After you've found out, come find me and we'll talk about your price." James chose that moment to slip out of the shadows, just in time to catch a glimpse of who Sirius had been talking to.

"Padfoot, who was that? And what was that about?" James asked as he joined his friend on the step, the two boys starting to make their way across the grounds.

"Oh, it was Snivellus," Sirius said casually, causing James to clench his fists at the way Sirius spoke of his master. "He wanted to know where Remus goes every month and why."

"Did you tell him?" James questioned, expecting Sirius to say no.

"Not all of it." James stopped and stared at his fellow Gryffindor, shock evident on his face. "I told him how to get past the Whomping Willow, and that he would find out if he follows the passage. Who knows? Maybe we'll get lucky, and he'll get bitten."

"Sirius!" James yelped. "How could you?"

"What? The slimy snake deserves it," Sirius defended himself. James cursed under his breath and raced towards the Whomping Willow, the only thought on his mind was saving his master. _I hope I'm not too late._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus found a long branch near the Whomping Willow and used it to press into the knot like Black told him to. He wasn't even sure why he was trusting the obstreperous Gryffindor; James made it seem like this secret was very important and couldn't ever be shared, so Black being this open worried Severus. His Slytherin instincts were screaming at him to not trust Black, to leave while he could. Who knew what awaited him in the tunnels? But his curiosity won out; whatever secret Lupin was hiding was causing Severus and his faithful servant, his _fratello_ in all but blood, to fight and grow apart _(Trans: brother)_. He needed to know what was so important that James couldn't tell him. Was it petty of him? Maybe. Selfish? Probably. He needed to know why James was keeping things from him; it was probably jealousy that caused him to listen to Black.

Just as Black had told him, as soon as he pressed the small knot near the base with the branch, the Whomping Willow quit thrashing about, actually went still. Severus gaped for a moment before shaking himself out of his stupor and moving forward. There was an opening at the base of the Whomping Willow, a dark passage that led to who knows where. _Follow the passage,_ Black had said. _At the end, you will come to a room. That is where you will find Remus' big secret._ Severus took a deep breath before stepping forward, a whispered spell lighting his wand. He tread softly, straining to hear something, anything, that would indicate he was near the end.

The passage reminded him of a cave he and James had found a couple years ago; they had been on a family vacation, and Elisabetta and Arcangelo had reluctantly allowed the two boys to explore the forest alone. They'd found a cave and ended up getting lost in it; needless to say, Elisabetta refused to allow them outside alone after that.

Severus heard a howl from in front of him, and his skin stood up, shivers running down his spine. He came to a door and slowly pushed it open, eager to find out what Lupin was hiding. He had barely caught a glimpse of what was on the other side before he was pulled back.

"He's a bloody _licantropo_!" Severus exclaimed _(Trans: werewolf)._ James dragged him out of the tunnel to where Sirius stood laughing.

"I can't believe you fell for that Snivellus!" Sirius barked. "Did you get bit? That would be the best?"

"Did you get bitten?" James asked, turning worried eyes on his master.

"No, but I could've," he snapped. Sirius quit laughing and turned to Severus, eyes filled with anger.

"James saved your life! You have no right to be snapping at him!" Sirius yelled.

"I'm done," Severus growled. He yanked his arm out of James' grip and headed towards the castle. He could hear Sirius mocking him, and James was doing nothing to stop him.

ADSSJPSBRLADSSJPSBRLADSSJPSBRLADSSJPSBRLADSSJPSBRLADSSJPSB

The next morning, James, Severus, Sirius, and Remus were called up to the Headmaster's office. Headmaster Dumbledore sat behind his desk, hands folded, and stared gravely at the four students in front of him.

"Boys, we need to talk. Remus has informed me that last night, Severus entered the Shrieking Shack and was almost bitten but was pulled back just in time. Care to explain how he found the entrance?" Dumbledore inquired.

"I told him," Sirius admitted. "I didn't think he'd fall for it; it was just a stupid prank." Sirius didn't look like he regretted telling Severus how to find the entrance; in fact, he appeared to be enjoying himself.

"And who pulled Severus back?" Dumbledore questioned.

"I did," James spoke up. "Sirius told me that he told Severus how to enter the tunnel, and I knew that something could happen to him; I tried to stop him but didn't get there in time."

"But you still saved him, even if you didn't have to," Dumbledore beamed in pride. "I shall be sending a letter to your parents, telling them of your courage."

"What about Black, Headmaster?" Severus questioned.

"What about him?" Dumbledore frowned.

"I could've been killed because of this _prank_ ," Severus sneered.

"Detention with Filch tonight," Dumbledore dismissed them before Severus could argue. Severus waited until the others left before leaning up against Dumbledore's desk.

"You will regret this," Severus vowed. "Your manipulations have gone too far this time." And he swept from the room. He had a letter to write to his parents and a stern conversation to have with his servant.


	5. You're Out

**A/N:** So I started this two weeks ago, then ran out of time to finish. I hope you enjoy it!

 **IMPORTANT: In this chapter, bold shows that they are speaking Italian.**

This was inspired by 'The Wrong Royal' by Girlsrule2424.

Also, I don't speak Italian. I apologize if any of the translations are wrong.

 **Review Responses:**

 **PiffyEQ:** You to get see Dumbledork's reaction. I know it seems like James could have done more, but he gets his chance to redeem himself in this chapter.

 **Paladium:** Don't worry, Dumbledore is going to get what's coming to him.

 **readingaddict24:** Sorry it was short. I know this update wasn't soon enough; I need to physically remind myself to update or I will forget I have a story. It's horrible, but I'm working on it.

 **Wolf Shaman:** I wish characters would listen to me, maybe my favorites wouldn't die then...

 **Amarenima Redwood:** Thanks! I hope you enjoy the ending as well.

 **Guest:** I'm really glad you love it!

 **Suzululu4moe:** This is a really good point that I did not think of. However for James, his word is final. When he promises something, he follows through with that promise. Having to keep this secret is tearing him down, but his promises mean a lot to him. And attempted murder charge is a good idea.

 **bubblecloudz:** Yes, yes they are. And about the not having to reply, I hope this doesn't come across the wrong way since I'm not sure how to word it, but I like replying to reviews because while you are showing appreciation for my fic, I'm showing my appreciation that you actually read it. Does that make any sense?

 **Kazetoame:** I did not know that Euphemia was his mother. It has been awhile since I've read the books and what I had found online said Dorea Black and Charlus (Charles?) Potter was his father. Thank you for bringing this to my attention.

 **Prejudiced Choices**

 **Summary:** AU In 1971, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts received a letter from the King and Queen of magical Italy informing him that their only child would be attending Hogwarts in September along with his servant. They asked Dumbledore to watch over their son while he was attending, and Dumbledore readily agreed. They sent two names to Dumbledore, Severus Snape and James Potter, without mention of who their heir was. After James was Sorted into Gryffindor, Dumbledore decided he was the heir. That mistake cost him everything...

 **Pairing(s):** Lily/Severus

 **Warning(s):** Dumbledore!Bashing, OOC Characters, AU

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I am merely messing around with the characters.

* * *

 **Chapter V: You're Out**

 _6 April 1977 - Spring home of King Arcangelo I, Queen Elisabetta, and Crown Prince Severus of Magical Italy_

Arcangelo and Elisabetta were enjoying a breakfast of coffee and cornettos; Elisbetta was reading _Divine Comedy_ and Arcangelo was reading the muggle newspaper. Because they worked so closely with the Muggle prime minister, they liked to keep up to date on the Muggle world and encouraged their citizens to do the same. A phoenix flashed in, bearing a letter. Arcangelo retrieved the letter and, after reading it, handed it off to his wife, a confused expression on his face.

 _Your Majesties,_

 _It is with great pride that I write to inform you of your son's courageous actions tonight. His servant had found the secret entrance that leads to where a werewolf changes every full moon. Your son pulled the servant out of the room right before the werewolf bit him. I have awarded Gryffindor 100 points for his bravery and taken 100 points from Slytherin for your servant's prying. Your son truly is a fit prince._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards_

" **If Severus saved James, then why was Gryffindor awarded the points? I thought he was in Slytherin** ," Elisabetta frowned. " **And why would he punish James for exploring? For Merlin's sake, James could have been bitten and all he does is praise Sev.** "

" **My thoughts exactly,** " Arcangelo agreed, taking another sip from his coffee. " **Perhaps Severus or James will write us a letter with their side of the story.** " Just then, two owls came flying in the open window, bearing letters. Elisabetta and Arcangelo recognized the owls as the ones they had given James and Severus the year before. Elisabetta read James' letter first while Arcangelo read Severus' and then they switched. It was obvious from James' letter that he was feeling some sort of guilt:

 _ **Vostra Maestà,**_

 _ **It is with deep regret that I write you this letter. I have considered this decision carefully and truly believe it is the best option. I write to request that you dismiss me from my duties as Principe Severus' servant; I have not yet told him my request for fear of an argument between us, but I truly believe this is the best option. I have failed in my duties multiple times over these past couple of years and feel Sua Altezza would benefit from having another servant seeing as I have not sufficiently served him. I do not believe Sua Altezza will protest this decision too much; I fear I have broken the last strings of our friendship.**_

 _ **We have kept secrets from you these past couple of years which I feel must come to light now. To begin with, Headmaster Dumbledore believes that I am your heir, not Sua Altezza. We found out our first week at Hogwarts the Headmaster Dumbledore is very prejudiced; he blatantly favors Gryffindors, and when I was Sorted into Gryffindor, he somehow came to the conclusion that I was your heir. We allowed him to believe that because it brought his true colors to light. Over these past couple of years, Sua Altezza and I have been testing how much he will let a Gryffindor get away with and how prejudiced he is towards Slytherin. Unfortunately, he is very biased.**_

 _ **I became friends with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew; they are all in Gryffindor with and, Sirius especially, detest Slytherins. We formed a group we call the Marauders and prank the school. They have also bullied Sua Altezza. He said that it is okay, but I feel like we took it too far especially since Headmaster Dumbledore has done nothing to help Sua Altezza. We should have been expelled for some of the things we did.**_

 _ **Remus Lupin is a licantropo; I have known for a couple of years, but I promised Remus I would not tell anyone. He is ashamed of his, what he calls, disease. I gave him my word, and I kept it. However, my keeping of his secret led to Sua Altezza almost getting bitten. One of my friends, Sirius Black, decided that it would be a funny prank to tell Sua Altezza how to access the Shrieking Shack, where Remus Changes every full moon. Sua Altezza was curious enough, especially knowing that I already knew Remus' secret and did not tell him, that he followed Sirius' instructions. I found out that Sirius told him and managed to pull him back in time.**_

 _ **When Headmaster Dumbledore found out what happened from Remus, he called Sirius, Sua Altezza, and I up to his office. He praised me for his bravery and for saving him when I 'didn't have to.' When Sua Altezza asked about Sirius' punishment for telling him how to find the entrance without telling him of the dangers, Sirius was given a detention. Sua Altezza has gotten worse detentions for lesser crimes, and I could tell Sua Altezza.**_

 _ **In short, I ask that you come to Hogwarts to straighten out the Headmaster and officially dismiss me from my duties. If you are worried about me finding a place to live and buying the things I need to survive, I can assure you that I will be fine. I can live in a Muggle orphanage or on the streets until I find a job. Please carefully consider my request; this is not a sudden decision, rather something I have been considering for a few weeks. I am not a fit servant for the Heir of Magical Italy.**_

 _ **Ho l'onore di essere, signora, umile e obbediente servo di Vostra Maestà,**_

 _ **James Potter**_

Severus' letter was short and to the point:

 _ **Mamma e Papà,**_

 _ **I know my other letters have been long, descriptive, and filled with joy. However, I recently was almost bitten by a licantropo, one that James knew was at the school and never told me about. Furthermore, Headmaster Dumbledore is not going to punish the boy that told me how to find the werewolf; he technically assigned a punishment but only one detention and the boy is not sorry. The Headmaster also punished me for "being nosey" and did not even send me to the nurse to ensure I was alright. He placed the blame on me, something that the boy who almost got me killed is overjoyed about.**_

 _ **Please come to Hogwarts as soon as possible. The school is filled with years of prejudiced, unfit teachers, and a Headmaster that should not be Headmaster. I wish to return home as soon as possible.**_

 _ **Tuo figlio amorevole,**_

 _ **Severus**_

" **Oh, Arcangelo,** " Elisabetta cried. " **We must leave at once!** "

" **Of course, dearest,** " Arcangelo soothed his wife gently. "Ricardo!" Arcangelo's valet arrived instantly, bowing to his master and awaiting instruction.

Ricardo and his wife, Alessia, have served the royal family their whole life. They were Muggleborns and had trouble finding work in both the Muggle and Magical world; Arcangelo and Elisabetta had known them in school and offered them a job as their personal servants. When James' parents died, Ricardo and Alessia took James in and raised him to be Severus' faithful servant just as they were to Severus' parents.

" **We are leaving for Hogwarts, Ricardo,** " Arcangelo informed.

"Tesoro," Elisabetta interrupted _(Trans: Darling)_. "Since we are leaving for England, we should start speaking English. We have had no practice in years."

"You are correct," Arcangelo nodded. "Anyway, Ricardo, find Alessia and pack our bags. We are not sure how long we will stay at Hogwarts; pack for a week, and if we need more, we will have to buy something. Be ready to leave by noon."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Ricardo bowed and left.

"Come, amore," Arcangelo rose gracefully, offering his wife his arm. "Let us go prepare. Headmaster Dumbledore has a lot of explaining to do."

 _6 April 1977 - Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland_

James sat in the Great Hall eating lunch and only half listening to what Sirius was saying. He could not get the conversation he had with his master after Headmaster Dumbledore called them up to his office out of his head. He had never seen Severus that angry, and that conversation was the reason he had written his employers requesting his dismissal: he was unfit to serve the Crown Prince of Magical Italy. His master ensured that he knew that.

 _5 April 1977_

After the conversation with the Headmaster, James and Severus met Lily in an abandoned classroom. Severus was furious, that much James knew, and as soon as they were in the privacy of the classroom, Severus turned on him, yelling.

" **What were you doing?** " Severus yelled. " **You did not defend me! Sirius was mocking me, and you just let him! You knew Lupin was a licantropo and you did not tell me! Why would you not tell me? A bloody licantropo and you did not tell me!** "

"Sev, Sev, calm down," Lily places her hand on Severus' chest, stepping between the two boys. "Yelling at James will not do you any good. Now, use English so that I know what you are saying and use kind words. Both of you, have a nice conversation. You are closer than brothers, you should not fight like this."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Severus said after a few moments.

"I promised Remus," James began, but Severus cut him off.

"Forget your bloody promise!" Severus snapped, a warning look from Lily had him lowering his voice. "You are my _domestico_ , my _fratello_. You are supposed to look after me, keep me safe. Not telling me that there is a _licantropo_ in the school is the exact opposite of what you were supposed to do. And you have never protected me from Black, you just let him bully me, even after he almost got me killed."

"Severus, it is not James' fault," Lily said sternly.

"No, he is right Signorina," James spoke up. "As his personal servant, it is my duty to make sure he is cared for. I did not do my duty. If you will excuse me, class begins soon, and I do not wish to be late." He offered a respectful bow and left the room. As soon as he was down the hall, he allowed the first of his tears to fall. Since his first class was Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, he slipped up to his room to write a letter to the _re_ and _regina_ , requesting a dismissal from his duties. When he slipped into class, the professor took off fifteen points and continued teaching, but Lily noticed that he was late.

 _April 6, 1977_

That conversation was why he had been avoiding his master and his master's girlfriend. It was also the cause of his anger at Sirius, but he held it in. If he had it his way, he would not be attending Hogwarts next year. The school was too prejudiced; besides, he would not have any money.

"Sirius, stop it!" Remus' harsh voice brought James back to reality. "You could have killed him!"

"The slimy snake would have deserved it!" Sirius defended himself. "He's been a git to us ever since we met him! Plus, he called Lily a mudblood! And she was his girlfriend!"

"No one deserves to be killed or bitten by a werewolf," Remus' voice was low so as to not draw attention to the Marauders. "I cannot believe that you-"

Remus was cut off as the doors to the Great Hall were opened loudly. King Arcangelo and Queen Elisabetta strode confidently into the Great Hall, Ricardo and Alessia trailing behind them. James swallowed; he had requested that they come but he did not expect them to come this quick. He had not even brought up the topic of his dismissal with his master, having avoided him all day.

The students all stood, quickly recognizing who they were. They all appeared nervous, and James did not blame them, they made an intimidating pair. Elisabetta wore a red, one shouldered, floor length, A-line gown made of silk; her crown was made of silver and had rubies, diamonds, and emeralds. Her long black hair was put up in a tight bun and she had ruby red lipstick, red eyeshadow, and a hint of blush. Her face was devoid of expression, her normally warm brown eyes cold. Arcangelo wore a jade green tux with a white undershirt. His crown was gold, his expression just as cold as his wife's.

"Your Majesties," Dumbledore was surprised. He did not think his letter would have brought the royals to Hogwarts.

"Headmaster," Arcangelo nodded his head in greeting. "We received a worrisome letter from our son. I trust it will not be an issue for us to have a meeting with him and his servant? You are, of course, welcome to join us."

"Of course not," Dumbledore agreed nervously. "And I would be honored to join you." He did not know that James was upset with anything. Why would he write his parents with anything but good news?

"We would also like to speak with Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, and Sirius Black," Elisabetta added. "That is not a problem, I presume."

"Of course not, Your Majesty," Dumbledore motions for them to follow. "We can use my office." The four students and four Italians follow Dumbledore to his office where he transfigures eight chairs, three of them more regal than the others. Sirius, Remus, and Lily sit in three of the normal chairs while Dumbledore sits behind his desk.

"Please, take a seat," Dumbledore motions to the chairs. Ricardo and Alessia frowned as they moved to stand by the wall; Arcangelo waved a hand and fixed the regal chairs to be more comfortable. He helped his wife into her chair before sitting in his own. Severus and James were the only ones to remain standing.

"We received a rather distressing letter from our son," Arcangelo began. "His letter did not correlate with yours, and we were very confused."

"What did not match up?" Dumbledore asked, a grave look on his face. Remus and Sirius looked confused while Lily was trying to hide a smile.

"You said that our son's servant was almost bitten by a _licantropo_ ," Elisabetta began in a cold tone. "However, our son's letter said that he was the one almost bitten by a _licantropo_."

"Your son?" Dumbledore looked bewildered. "I was told that Remus almost bit Severus."

"So you did lie," Arcangelo stated.

"What?" Dumbledore was startled. "No."

"You said our son was almost bit by Remus," Arcangelo repeated.

"What do you mean?" Sirius spoke up.

"Mr. Black, please do not interrupt His Majesty," Dumbledore admonished.

"It is fine, Headmaster," Arcangelo interrupted. "Mr. Black, your friend the _licantropo_ almost killed our son and heir, Severus."

"Severus?" Dumbledore nearly yelped.

"Yes, is that a surprise? We told you our son was coming with his servant," Elisabetta answered.

"Signora," Alessia interrupted, clearly amused. "Perhaps you should explain to Headmaster Dumbledore why we are here? In more detail."

"Very well," Elisabetta sighed. "Severus is our son, and we were told by James that you assumed he was the servant and you mistreated him." Her voice took a hard tone.

"And even if he was not our son, you have no right to treat any of your students the way you treated our son," Arcangelo continued.

"Severus is your son?" Dumbledore, Sirius, and Remus exclaimed.

"He is," Arcangelo confirmed. "And you will pay for the way you treated him."


	6. Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long for me to update. As always, I've been super busy.

Also, I'm sorry if this is anticlimactic.

LAST CHAPTER! (Besides the epilogue)

 **IMPORTANT: In this chapter, bold shows that they are speaking Italian.**

This was inspired by 'The Wrong Royal' by Girlsrule2424.

Also, I don't speak Italian. I apologize if any of the translations are wrong.

 **Review Responses:**

 **Wolf Shaman:** No, the students didn't know. You get to see their reactions in this chapter.

 **Amarenima Redwood:** Sorry it was short, but I'm glad you enjoyed it!

 **anotherboarduser:** Thanks?

 **Guest:** Thanks!

 **Paladium:** He will definitely pay.

 **tigerlily124:** Dumbledore is getting it in this chapter. And you get to see if Sev and James make up.

 **bubblecloudz:** I'm glad you like it. And thanks for the long review! Now, what you discussed: Yes, James has to act two different ways and I hope I portrayed that correctly, but judging by your review, I did. Sev did have an over-the-top reaction, but he was upset about almost getting killed. And in my story (and in the actual series, I believe), he has a bit of a temper problem. But yes, he needs to mature a little. It's hard to respond to reviews, and I get the not knowing how to respond to my replies. And I get not thinking they need to be acknowledged.

 **Good Idea:** Yes, yes he is.

 **The Power of Names:** You find out in this chapter.

 **KriliraFrostDragon'68:** Thanks! I was worried that summing up the years would upset some people, but I'm glad you liked it! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you.

 **Prejudiced Choices**

 **Summary:** AU In 1971, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts received a letter from the King and Queen of magical Italy informing him that their only child would be attending Hogwarts in September along with his servant. They asked Dumbledore to watch over their son while he was attending, and Dumbledore readily agreed. They sent two names to Dumbledore, Severus Snape and James Potter, without mention of who their heir was. After James was Sorted into Gryffindor, Dumbledore decided he was the heir. That mistake cost him everything...

 **Pairing(s):** Lily/Severus

 **Warning(s):** Dumbledore!Bashing, Sirius!Bashing, OOC Characters, AU

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I am merely messing around with the characters.

* * *

 **Chapter VI: Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold**

 _6 April 1977 - Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland_

Minutes ago, the King and Queen of Magical Italy had appeared in the Great Hall, requesting to speak with the Headmaster, Marauders, Lily Evans, and Severus Snape. Right now, Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall was trying to quiet her students, all of whom were trying to guess why the royal couple needed to speak with the students.

"Students, quiet down!" McGonagall finally gave up and made a loud bang with her wand, effectively silencing the students. "Now, as you heard, King Arcangelo and Queen Elisabetta's son has been attending our school along with his servant. I do not know what worrisome information they received from him, but I beg of you to not try and find out. This is a private matter between Their Majesties and Headmaster Dumbledore."

"Then why do Sirius, Remus, and Lily get to go?" called out a sixth year Gryffindor. "And is James the prince or it is Snape?" The last sentence caused his best friend to hit him over the head.

"You idiot! Of course, James is the prince, why else would his best friends and girlfriend get to go up with them?"

"That is enough. I do not want to hear any talk of Their Majesties or speculation as to why they came. House Points will be removed if we hear of it. Now, off to class." The students grumbled but did as told, none wanting to cross the strict professor.

 _6 April 1977 - Headmaster's Office_

"I almost killed the Crown Prince of Magical Italy," Remus whispered. Although he meant to be quiet, all heard him in the silence that consumed Headmaster Dumbledore's office.

"You did nothing wrong," Elisabetta assured him. "You were in what was supposed to be a safe spot away from all the students; you are not to be blamed for being a _licantropo_."

"Your Majesties," Dumbledore began, but he was silenced from a cold glare shot at him by Elisabetta.

"Apparently, our son has been lying to us about how you have treated him while he was here. We were told that he was treated like a normal student. However, it has recently come to our attention that you have mistreated him." Arcangelo snapped his fingers, and Ricardo handed him some papers.

"This letter says that 'The school is filled with years of prejudice, unfit teachers, and a Headmaster that should not be Headmaster.' As to what Mr. Black's punishment is going to be for telling Severus how to enter a room with a _licantropo_ in it but not telling him what is in said room, he says 'Headmaster Dumbledore is not going to punish the boy that told me how to find the werewolf; he technically assigned a punishment but only one detention and the boy is not sorry.' He then says that you punished him for 'being nosey' and that you did not send him to the nurse to check for bites or for a Calming Draught," Arcangelo stated.

" _Tesoro_ , may I see the other letter?" Arcangelo handed it over, and Elisabetta faced the Headmaster. "This letter is much more descriptive. This letter told us that you believed James to be our son because he was Sorted into Gryffindor. Now, onto more personal comments about you: 'Headmaster Dumbledore is very prejudiced; he blatantly favors Gryffindors… He is very biased.' This letter says that the Marauders have bullied Severus and that you have done nothing to help him. Apparently, James believes that 'we should have been expelled for some of the things we did.'"

James had already realized that they were reading his letter, but when Elisabetta read off the last line, he went pasty white. Severus shot him a look, knowing that something was wrong.

"We find out more about what actually happened including the fact that Mr. Black 'decided that it would be a funny prank' to tell our son 'how to access the Shrieking Shack, where' Mr. Lupin 'Changes every full moon.' Apparently, after finding out what happened, you praised James for 'his bravery and for saving him when I 'didn't have to.' He also said that Mr. Black was only given a detention whereas our son 'has gotten worse detentions for lesser crimes.'" Arcangelo joined his wife in glaring at the Headmaster. "Anything we missed, boys?"

"No, Papà," Severus responded.

"No, Vostra Maestà," James echoed.

"Actually," Lily spoke up. "There is something."

"Oh?" Elisabetta asked.

"Headmaster Dumbledore told Sev to break up with me, so we faked a breakup," Lily informed them. "James and I pretended to date so that Sev and I could stay together."

"Even if Severus was our son instead of our heir," Elisabetta began slowly, "you have no right to meddle in student affairs. You are their headmaster, not their parent."

"Alessia, Ricardo, why don't you take the children to another room while we speak with the Headmaster?" Arcangelo requested though it was very clearly an order. The students all stood and followed the Italian servants down the stairs to an unused classroom that Severus showed them.

"Snivellus is a prince?" Sirius sneered as soon as they were in the classroom.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK YOU STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!" Lily yelled. "YOU ARE SO CHILDISH!"

While Lily was busy scolding Sirius for his immature behavior with Remus' help and to Severus' amusement, James was pulled into the corner with his adoptive parents.

" **My son,** " Alessia pulled James into a tight hug.

"Mamma," James responded, voice tight with emotion.

" **Why?** " Ricardo asked. " **Why did you request to be dismissed?** "

" **I failed, Papà** ," James admitted. " **I failed to protect my master. My friends have bullied him for so long, and I just let them. Not once did I stand up for him. He almost died!** "

" **James, it isn't your fault** ," Alessia tried to console him. " **It is the boy's fault.** "

" **It is my fault, Mamma. And His Highness agrees with me** ," James cut her off. " **I'll be leaving no matter what.** "

" **And where are you going to live?** " Ricardo asked. " **We are your parents. We have raised you since your biological parents died. Will you just leave us?** "

" **I… I don't know,** " James' face showed pure anxiety. " **But I can't stay.** "

The small family sat together in silence, watching Lily continue to berate Sirius. Severus noticed how distraught James was but didn't know what to say. He knew that he hurt him earlier when he yelled at him, but how was he supposed to fix that?

"That's enough Lils," Severus spoke up. "I think you've lectured him enough."

"I don't need your help, Snivellus," Sirius sneered.

"Leave him alone, Padfoot," James told him.

"Why are you sticking up for him, Prongs?" Sirius asked in disbelief. "He's a slimy snake!"

"That doesn't mean you should bully him, Sirius," Remus cut in. Sirius opened his mouth to respond, but at that moment, the door opened and Elisabetta, Arcangelo, and Dumbledore walked in, Dumbledore looking defeated.

"We have come to an agreement with Headmaster Dumbledore," Elisabetta announced. "He has agreed to an inspection of the school and how well it is run as long as we do not press personal charges against him for his unfair treatment of students, namely Severus. In addition, he has agreed to look at all of his past punishments of James and Severus and to change them if needed. With that in mind: James, I am sorry, but you have been expelled, effective immediately." Elisabetta smiled sadly at him.

"Your expulsion would not have mattered because we were already planning on pulling you and Sev out of the school. However, Hogwarts rules state that expelled students must have their wands snapped," Arcangelo continued.

"Your wand, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore held out his hand for James' wand, which he handed over immediately.

"You can't do this!" Sirius argued.

"It's overdue anyway, Padfoot," James told him. "Don't worry about me." Dumbledore snapped his wand, and James fought back tears.

"If you have any friends you wish to say goodbye to, do so know," Elisabetta informed them. "We are leaving in fifteen minutes." Severus pulled Lily into a hug and kiss while James told Remus and Sirius goodbye.

"Owl us, okay?" Remus ordered him.

"I will Moony," James smiled at him. "I'll miss you."

"This is stupid," Sirius complained.

"We deserve to be expelled Padfoot," James sighed. "The things we've done… I'll miss you." Lily came over and pulled James into a tight hug.

"I'll come by and visit in the summer," Lily whispered in his ear. "And if you aren't there, I will hunt you down and drag you back by the ear. Talk to him James; brothers fight, and you guys are brothers." She kissed his cheek and then left with Remus and Sirius. Dumbledore walked the royal family to the front gates, and they left; not once did they look back.

 _13 April 1977 - Spring home of King Arcangelo I, Queen Elisabetta, and Crown Prince Severus of Magical Italy_

Severus knew the moment he woke up that something was wrong. It had been a week since they left Hogwarts, and James had been acting weird. He had secret meetings with Severus' parents and seemed to be fighting with his parents. And, while he had been taking care of Severus, he wasn't acting like he usually did. He wasn't as enthusiastic, and he didn't treat Severus the way he normally did; he didn't joke with him or try to get him to do his lessons. James just let him do whatever he wanted.

" **Master**?" James came into his room nervously.

" **Yes, James**?" Severus asked, sitting up. James took a deep breath; his hands were shaking, Severus noticed. Something was wrong.

" **I'm leaving**."


	7. Epilogue

**A/N:** And here is the epilogue. I hope you enjoyed the story!

 **IMPORTANT: In this chapter, bold shows that they are speaking Italian.**

This was inspired by 'The Wrong Royal' by Girlsrule2424.

Also, I don't speak Italian. I apologize if any of the translations are wrong.

 **Review Responses**

 **Wolf Shaman:** Sirius did not get expelled. The reason being is that Arcangelo and Elisabetta went to talk to Dumbledore about what James and Severus had done. Dumbledore did not let them tell him what to do in regards to Sirius. Let's just say there was a lot of bargaining going on in the Headmaster's office.

 **Amarenima Redwood:** Sirius did not get expelled because Arcangelo and Elisabetta went to talk to Dumbledore about what James and Severus had done. Dumbledore did not let them tell him what to do in regards to Sirius. Let's just say there was a lot of bargaining going on in the Headmaster's office.

 **Prejudiced Choices**

 **Summary:** AU In 1971, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts received a letter from the King and Queen of magical Italy informing him that their only child would be attending Hogwarts in September along with his servant. They asked Dumbledore to watch over their son while he was attending, and Dumbledore readily agreed. They sent two names to Dumbledore, Severus Snape and James Potter, without mention of who their heir was. After James was Sorted into Gryffindor, Dumbledore decided he was the heir. That mistake cost him everything...

 **Pairing(s):** Lily/Severus

 **Warning(s):** Dumbledore!Bashing, OOC Characters, AU

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I am merely messing around with the characters.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 _13 May 1977 - Spring home of King Arcangelo I, Queen Elisabetta, and Crown Prince Severus of Magical Italy_

" **Dumbledore's been fired** ," Arcangelo commented casually. They were sitting at their villa in Italy, facing the Tyrrhenian Sea.

" **From what positions**?" Elisabetta inquired, taking a bite of her salad.

" **He has been replaced by Minerva McGonagall as Headmaster** ," Arcangelo answered. " **Unfortunately, most of Wizarding Britain believes him to be perfect and is having trouble coping with him being fired from his Headmaster position, let alone his other positions.** "

" **What have the evaluations of Hogwarts come up with**?" Severus asked, setting his salad to the side in favor of the fish Alessia was setting in front of him.

" **They have fired many teachers either for not being a good teacher or for being biased** ," Elisabetta answered, daintily wiping her mouth.

" **Let me guess** ," James said dryly, " **Binns, Quirrell, and Filch leave, everyone else stays or is still being evaluated.** " Severus laughed as his parents started at James in shock.

" **Did you read the paper**?" Arcangelo asked.

" **No,** **Vostra Maestà** ," James replied. " **I just know the teachers there very well.** " He and Severus shared a smile as he refilled his master's cup, happy that his master had talked him out of what could have been the worst decision of his life.

 _13 April 1977_

" **You're what**?" Severus asked in disbelief.

" **I'm leaving** ," James repeated.

" **Why**?"

" **Because I am unfit to serve the Crown Prince** ," James stated. " **I kept a secret from you that put you in danger, and I failed to defend you.** "

" **Where did you get that idea!?** " Severus exclaimed. " **James, you're the best servant a prince could want. What makes you think I would want to replace you?** "

" **You said-** "

" **Forget what I said! I was upset, James. You know I have a temper. I didn't mean any of it, and I especially did not want you to leave.** **You kept Lupin's secret because he was ashamed of what he was; you keep your promises, and you care about your friends. I couldn't ask for a better servant or a better brother.** "

 _13 May 1977_

Severus spent another two hours convincing James to stay, and in the end, he agreed. Alessia and Ricardo officially adopted him, and Dumbledore was finally getting what he deserved for his treatment of the Italian prince.

" **Sev, James, did you send that letter to the** _ **Daily Prophet**_?" inquired Elisabetta.

" **Sì Mamma** ," Severus responded. " **The reporters will take care of Dumbledore for us.** **And he will finally pay**."

 _1 September 1991 - Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland_

"Potter, Luciana," Headmistress Minerva McGonagall called. A tall, light brown-skinned girl with long and curly black hair walked nervously up to the Hat. Even though her Papà had assured her that Hogwarts would be fun, she was nervous. She had never been away from home for more than one night and now she was in a different country for nearly a year!

A month ago, Headmistress McGonagall had received a letter from Crown Prince Severus of Magical Italy explaining that his son and daughter along with their servants would be attending Hogwarts, much like he and James had done. She was instructed to treat them like normal students and to not reveal their status to anyone. McGonagall was determined to not make the same mistakes her predecessor had.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hat called out. The badgers cheered as Luciana went to join them, watching anxiously as her twin brother was called up. He was an exact replica of their father while Luciana looked more like their mother, an Italian Squib from a pureblood family.

"Potter, Luigi!" He sat on the stool for a few minutes before the Hat called out "GRYFFINDOR!" He went to join his lions as a pair of red headed twins catcalled to him. A few more names were called and then it was "Snape, Dante!"

A tall aristocratic boy with shoulder length black hair and jade green eyes walked confidently up to the stool. While he too was nervous, he did not show it. "SLYTHERIN!"

"Snape, Graziella!" A petite redhead with black eyes walked up, clearly nervous. "RAVENCLAW!" While the four friends were separated, they knew that they were doing what their parents had done years before: fighting a prejudiced Britain. They were very excited to get started.


	8. New Story Ideas

**Author's Note**

 **So, my story is done. This is an author's note about a new story. I have a couple of ideas for a story (most of them are probably cliché), and I was wondering which ones you would be most interested in:**

 **1) In Harry's 4th year, he finds out he has a soul mate. His soul mate would either be Voldemort (but not cruel Voldemort - he'd be OOC and kinder) or a Slytherin (most likely Theodore Nott or Blaise Zabini since Draco is overused). It might turn into him having more than one soul mate (if that does happen, it would be Theodore and Blaise). THIS WILL BE SLASH! No matter who I choose, it will be slash. If I pair him with Voldemort, there will be Dumbledore!bashing, Light!Bashing, and any other bashing I come up with. The Death Eaters will be OOC, and Harry will be Dark, maybe evil. If it's not Voldemort, then I don't know what I'll do. Whatever my muse tells me.**

 **2) The Dursley's abuse is worse than in canon and when Harry is 5-7 (not sure yet), he almost dies. He gets rescued by a vampire. By the time he is 11, he is the head of a vampire clan. The story will focus on a vampire!Harry going to Hogwarts. He will not side with Dumbledore, but he also won't side with Voldemort.**

 **3) 11-year-old Harry gets his Hogwarts letter, but Dumbledore doesn't know that he has not been living with the Dursley's. Instead, he had been taken in by a demon who is helping him become a Dark Lord. (This is probably the one I'm most excited about).**

 **4) Short one shots continuing this story. Just fluff that tells you what happens between the last chapter and the beginning of the epilogue. How James met his wife, Sev and Lily's wedding, more into the kids, etc.**

 **There are many more ideas running through my head, but these are the main ones. Let me know if any of these interest you or if you have a story that you'd like to read that no one has written yet (like, a basic plot). If you have more questions on the story plots, you can PM me or put it in a review and I will PM you back. Thanks!**

 **I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,**

 **SlytherinDaughterofAthena**


End file.
